This proposal is a REQUEST FOR EXTENSION OF MERIT AWARD for R37 DA015969) Computer Based Training in Cognitive Behavioral Therapy: A Stage I Trial of "CBT 4 CBT". During the past 3 years, we have completed the computer-assisted training program and are on track to complete the randomized trial evaluating this approach within a community-based substance abuse setting as described in the original specific aims. We have also initiated a comprehensive neurocognitive battery and functional MRI scanning for all eligible participants in the randomized trial, in order to evaluate neurobiological possible correlates of response to CBT. For the extension period, we propose to (1) add one additional module to the existing CBT4CBT program, drawn from the NIDA CBT manual, that will address HIV risk behaviors, (2) expand patient diversity and evaluate the efficacy of the CBT4CBT program with the new HIV module by conducting a new parallel randomized trial with 80 drug -using individuals maintained on methadone who are at risk for HIV, (3) extend the neurocognitive and neuroimaging components currently funded by a supplement to the R37 to the proposed new methadone trial, and (4) add a novel behavioral genetics study that will evaluate the extent to which individuals with the COMT Met/Met versus the ValA/al genotype predict response to CBT.